


Death and Dandelions

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Forging the Garnet [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Her daughter has a strange sort of contentment
Series: Forging the Garnet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500
Kudos: 1





	Death and Dandelions

Lily's and Sam's pet goldfish had died. Madeleva had wanted to flush down the toilet. Lynch couldn't give a toss what they did. It was Madelyn who wanted to give it a funeral, Madeleva was certain the young girl had killed it but didn't voice it.

Madelyn's curiosity with death recently was disturbing. Lynch made it worse by taking her hunting, letting her watch him gut things. It was the only time he ever spent any time with her. 

She had gone on and on about it until the other children wanted a funereal. So Madeleva put the thing in a small wooden box, dug a hole, said a few words and buried the thing with eight children crying and one, Madelyn finding the whole thing fascinating. 

Madeleva watches the girl pluck dandelions and places it on the freshly dug grave. There is something strange about her daughter more than there normally in this moment. A bizarre sort of contentment.


End file.
